Cancel Your Plans
by Cypher
Summary: Slashfic. That scene where Scott tells Kurt to "cancel your plans" was just too good to ignore, it screamed "relationship." So, here's how it comes about...


**Cancel Your Plans...**

****By Cypher 

I hate physics. Yes, I know the stereotype that Germans are physic geniuses, but the truth is I suck at things with mass and acceleration and force. As an acrobat, you'd think it'd come naturally, but it doesn't. It's all instinctual to me. There is, of course, a plus to physics even with the ridiculously difficult exams. I get to be tutored by Scott. 

Scott Summers. He's a senior, the leader of the X-Men, my protector, my mentor. He's not the brightest of the group, nor the most powerful mutant, but he helps me without asking for anything in return. He spends time with me and likes my true form. He doesn't like me to hide behind my inducer. He's gentle but strong, and always watches out for me. 

And I love him. 

Yeah, you heard me. The fuzzy dude, the big flirt of the Xavier Institute, is in love with a guy. See, I'm bisexual, I just keep up the facade of being completely smitten with girls because my life is difficult enough being blue and fuzzy. The last thing I need is to draw attention to myself and have people find out I'm a gay demon underneath this cloak of normalcy. Only a few people know the truth. 

"Hey, fuzzy elf. How was science?" 

I wrinkle my nose at my best friend and confidant, Kitty. "The usual. It sucked." I open my locker and pull out _The Way They Were_ for English. "He gave a ton of homework at the last minute. So much that I'm actually looking forward to Logan's training session tomorrow." 

She rolls her eyes and pulls out her math book. "That does suck. I'll try and help, but I've, like, got a history essay to write." She closes her own locker and leans against it. 

I close my locker shortly after her. "What is it with teachers and ruining weekends?" 

"I know." She looks up as the bell rings. "See you at lunch." 

"Later." She heads off for her class, and I turn and walk towards mine, only a few doors down. 

Kitty Pryde. She's one of the few people who know about my orientation. Actually, the way I chased after her had her completely fooled. And for a while I think I truly was attracted to her, though it's possible I was simply displacing my feelings for Scott. Neither of us really felt the spark though, the magic needed to really bring people together. So we just remained friends, flirty friends, but friends. I never told her about my sexuality. She found out on her own. 

How? Well, a couple of months ago this new group of mutants arrived at the Institute, and there was this really cute guy in the group. Auburn hair, chestnut eyes, creamy skin...in short, a dream. He wasn't that tall, but he had a presence about him. Not like Scott, mind you, but the potential to be as strong a leader as Scott. He was also really intelligent, and had a great sense of humor; we both enjoyed playing pranks. So after a week or so of subtle flirting, I asked him out. 

And that's how Bobby Drake, mutant of ice, came to be my first boyfriend in America. We went out a couple times under the pretense of 'friends,' and made out a lot. A whole lot, actually. The things he can do with his tongue...I don't even want to know where he learned to do those things. And of course we played jokes on the others in the mansion. It was a fun time. 

What does this have to do with Kitty finding out about my sexuality? Well, one day Bobby and I were making out in my room and she phased in for some help with her German homework. Needless to say, it was a shock to all concerned. But she calmed down as quickly as I snapped out of my shock, and the three of us had a talk. We asked her not to tell anybody, she agreed, and everything between us was cool again. 

My relationship with Bobby, though, was another story. The threat of being found out really rattled him. See, he's got conservative parents who just barely tolerate him being a mutant. If they found out he was gay he was worried he'd lose the only family he had. No amount of consolation could reassure him, and we broke up a few days after Kitty stumbled upon us. We're still friends, and we sometimes go out as such, but he's made it clear he isn't interested romantically anymore. 

I wasn't as heartbroken as I thought I'd be. Sure, I was down a couple days, but Kitty talked with me, and I got over it. Again, I probably displaced my feelings for Scott, but it was nice while it lasted. Jean Grey, the co-captain of our team, helped me out too. She's a telepath, so she knew about Bobby and me, and told me to be patient, that someday I'd find that someone special. Problem is, I have and I wonder if she would've been so kind if she knew that a certain senior with ruby eye shades, the one she flirts with, is my special someone. 

"Hey blue, what's happenin'?" 

"Not much, Boom-Boom." 

"You finish the study guide?" 

I'm pulling out said study guide as she asks that. "Yeah." 

She snatches them from me. "Thanks! I'll only need them a few minutes." 

I sigh and rest my head on my hands. Tabitha is one of the most...unique persons I know. Considering who lives at the Institute, that's saying a lot. She flirts horribly with me, though I don't really mind. It's in teasing, and we're still good friends. That's saying a lot, too, considering our history. 

During the time I was on the rebound from Bobby, Tabby really turned up the flirting, and we ended up dating, albeit, only one time. It was rather...complicated, but suffice to say, we broke up, though as I said, we're still good friends. She lives with the Brotherhood now, and I've never seen her happier. I wonder if I'll ever be that happy. 

Not that I'm not happy with my life, oh no. I'm surrounded by friends, companions, I even consider the people at the Institute my family. I have an inducer and can go to school like a normal teen. I'm not called a demon or chased down to be burned at the stake. I'm just...normal. And I'm very happy with my life now. So I guess happy is the wrong word to describe Tabby's attitude. Content might be better, or maybe...I don't know. I like my life, I'm just...lonely. Yeah, Tabby's not lonely, but I am. 

Lonely. Not from lack of friends, not that kind of lonely. I want someone I can hold, someone who will be with me in good times and bad, someone who will comfort me and listen when I'm angry, someone...someone to love. And sometimes I think Scott knows that because he'll come to me when I'm down, he'll let me rant, he'll touch me to give me comfort. But he never goes beyond that. He's a friend, a brother. 

Not my boyfriend. 

Sometimes I consider telling him, letting him know how I truly feel and damn the consequences. Just grab him, kiss him, and tell him I love him. But I can't do that. For one, I'm too shy. No, really, despite my outgoing personality and joking attitude, I'm shy about many things, including feelings. I also don't want to lose what I have with Scott. I may not get to be with him romantically, but at least he's my friend, and if I don't tell him he won't avoid me for fear of my feelings for him. 

Some would say that's a stupid way to live, but I've lost enough from one sort of fear or another, usually due to my appearance. I won't lose Scott, because I know if I do, I won't ever recover. Speaking of recovering, I should recover from my reverie and listen to the teacher. The bell just rang, after all. 

"And over the weekend I want you to read up through chapter fourteen. Have a nice weekend." 

Gathering my books and giving Tabby a quick nod, I get up and head out with the herd of students. It's lunch time, finally, and I'm starved. Damned accelerated metabolism. Normal kids aren't literally starving in only a few hours. That, and thinking about my non-relationship is tiring. Must be an emotional thing. 

Two hands grab my shoulders and pull me from the mainstream. "Kurt!" 

"Ahh! I didn't do it!" Some people ask why I always say that. Well...anyone caught by Logan after playing a prank will tell you that it's best to try and remove blame before the accusations start. Because when they do, they don't stop. Still, I turn and relax at Scott's smile and enjoy the feel of his firm grip on my shoulders. Hey, deja vu... 

"Cancel your plans for the evening. We're going on a mission." 

I raise a questioning eyebrow. This is major deja vu. Didn't we go through this dialogue just last month when...crap. This means the Bayville Sirens are back together. "Yeah, sure man." I pull out of his grip and walk off. Kitty promised me that she'd never do something that stupid or careless again. Maybe I can talk her out of it. Now where would I find her just before lunch... 

~*()*~ 

Well, it's not about the Bayville Sirens. Kitty told me there's been no plans to reunite, and she wouldn't lie about that. After the Siren incident the two of us had a long, long talk. She promised never to do the rouge hero thing again as long as I never stalk her again. Fair deal, right? But she doesn't have any clue as to what mission Scott has in mind either, and she's gone as far as to ask Jean, since she knows everything. 

No one knows, though, and I'm a bit nervous because of that. Normally there's some sort of rumor, but this time nothing. It's not that I don't trust Scott. I trust him with my life, even with my heart if he so desired it. And I love spending time with him, even if we're just working on a mission. But he hasn't told me anything about our mission tonight, which is odd. Even with the Siren incident he gave me some idea of what we were doing, what to expect. 

"You ready to go?" 

I check my inducer once before nodding at Scott, returning his smile with one of my own. "All set." 

"Great." He starts the car and we're off, leaving the Institute behind us. I wait for him to say something, anything, to give some indication of what we're doing. A minute passes, then two, then many more, and he remains steadfastly silent. I shift in my seat. I want to ask what's going on, but if I needed to know, Scott would've told me, right? 

His hand reaches out and pats my arm, or is that a caress? No, that's just my wishful thinking. He's just reassuring me that he's got everything under control, that I have nothing to worry about. My shifting must've alerted him to my nervous feelings. It's amazing how he can read me like that, and it's moments just like this that remind me that we'd be perfect together. So why can't he see that? Sighing, I look out the window, my chin resting on my hand. 

It's nearly five more minutes before Scott turns off the engine and announces we've arrived. I teleport out of my seat onto the hood and look around, trying to gauge how dangerous the situation is. There's no buildings to scout, though, nor any mutants. Hell, there's not a single person around us. Behind us there's a forest, and I can hear crickets beginning to chirp their melody, the one they play right before twilight passes over the world. In front of us is a small clearing, and a cliff that overlooks all of Bayville. Obviously this place is off the beaten path, and I vaguely recall being here before. The question is when... 

Scott crosses his arms and leans next to me, looking at the edge of the precipice. "This is where you stranded me and Jean to throw your little party a while back." He gives me a grin, and I have the decency to dip my head and look guilty. 

"Ah, sorry about that." He couldn't still be angry about that, could he? That was months ago. Wait, I didn't ask why this place looked familiar. He just...read me again. Yet more proof we should be together. Unless...oh God don't tell me he's becoming a telepath. That's the last thing I need. 

"It's cool. Actually, I've been coming here a lot. It's peaceful, and it gives me time to think." 

"Oh?" Scott has gone out for no reason on a number of occasions and just...vanished for a few hours. So he's been coming here. Why? And why bring me, show me? 

"Yeah. I've had some things on my mind, and I had to sort them out away from telepaths, not to mention other...distractions." 

Man, do I know what he means. When the New Mutants go at it, it can be distracting. And telepaths...well, normally Jean and the Professor respect our privacy, but it's still unnerving to think around them. Especially when you want your thoughts to be private. That doesn't explain why he's brought me with him today. "So...why have you brought me on this...'mission'?" 

"Look." He nods towards the cliff, and I blink before looking. I can feel my breath catch in my throat at the sight. The sun is just setting behind the city, and the shadows of the buildings look like they're dancing in the fading light. The sky has turned a bright shade of pink, but there are a number of clouds that are tinting areas dark violet, giving off an almost mystical aura. As the sun continues its decent the colors slowly shift around, painting the sky. I feel Scott brush my his hand against mine, and it almost feels like he's turned off my inducer. 

Part of me wonders if I should worry that he's done that. I really should be worried, but I'm not. Scott will protect me if anything happens. Besides, this sunset is...gorgeous. And he's sharing it with me. Not Jean, not the Professor. Me. How I wish I could throw my arms around him and tell him I love him and thank him for sharing this with me. All I can safely say, though, is, "it's beautiful." 

"So are you." 

What? Even though he's right next to me, I couldn't have heard him right. I turn to him and find my face just centimeters from his. I can't see his eyes behind those ruby glasses, but I can feel them locking with mine. My heart starts pounding, and it's suddenly more difficult to breathe. What's about to happen...can't happen...right? 

A second later his lips are on mine, and I nearly faint. He's kissing me! Scott Summers, leader of the X-Men, my best friend, my secret crush, is kissing me! I...I can't believe this. How...when...why? I...isn't he chasing after Jean? I love this, but there's so many questions I need to ask. 

He must have sensed my agitation because he breaks the kiss and the two of us pant quietly, just watching each other. He reaches up to tuck my hair back and I realize he did turn off my induce as I catch a glimpse of blue fur. He wanted to kiss my true form, not the fake one I live in most of the time. 

"You're not screaming and teleporting away. I'll take that as a good sign." He smiles and I practically melt then and there. He wants me, and not just physically, all of me. Otherwise he wouldn't have turned off my inducer, or made that joke to try and lighten my mood. 

"Ja, it's a good sign." My tail wraps around my legs as I pull them to my chest. "I'm just...well, I'm relieved, but I'm surprised, too." 

Scott scoots over and wraps an arm around my shoulders. "Why? You're an attractive guy." 

"I guess..." I move closer into his embrace, almost leaning against him as I unfold my legs. "But...I thought you were, you know...straight. I mean, you had a crush on Jean, and then you took Trayn out. I just...you never gave any indication...I hoped but I knew...what I mean to say..." I drop my head to my chest. "Gott, I'm a mess." 

Scott laughs and pulls me closer. "No more than me, fuzzy one." I give him a disbelieving glance and he simply laughs again. "Seriously. The first time I thought about kissing you," he runs his free hand through his hair, "well, I was scared. For the last few weeks I've been going crazy trying to figure out what my feelings for you are. Were we just close friends? Brothers? Or did I want you as something...more? And today...today I decided to take a risk and see if...you felt the same way." 

I glance at him again. "And...if I didn't?" 

He chuckles nervously at that. "To be honest, I hadn't thought it that far out. Jean kept giving me these hints that gave me the impression that you would reciprocate my feelings." 

I pull away at that. "Jean? But I thought...you and she-" 

"Just good friends. We grew up together, so dating her would be like, well, dating my sister." He wrinkles his nose at the thought, and I follow suit. Now that he's pointed it out, that does make sense. They have been at the Institute the longest, and they learned about their powers together. Of course they love each other, but as siblings. He doesn't love her like...like he loves me. 

He loves me. 

I sigh and lean my head on his shoulder. He loves me, a blue furry demon. I wonder if this'll work out. Being a mutant is tough enough. Even if people in the world don't know that, Scott and I being together will be just as dangerous, as difficult as if the world knew our secret. I don't want to be hunted down again, for any reason. 

But with Scott...with Scott I won't have to worry about it. He'll look out for me, protect me. He always has, so there's no reason to think he'd quit if we got together. If anything, he would probably become even more protective. And...and who cares what other people think. I deserve some happiness, and so does he. We can do this, and Lord help anyone who gets in our way. 

"Kurt? You okay?" 

I guess I've been quiet for too long. Unraveling my tail from my leg, I wrap it around his waist and pull him closer. "Yeah." 

"So you're...okay with this? You want to try going out? Dating?" 

"Yeah, I am, and I do." This is...this is just like a dream of mine, and I never want it to end." I watch the sun lower beyond the horizon, bringing out the stars in the sky. It's nice to just sit here and simply enjoy the feeling of Scott stroking the fur on my arm. A minute later he leans into my view and kisses me again. I use my tongue to protect his lips from my fangs. I didn't do that once with Bobby, and he had a hard time explaining a slit lip to Doctor McCoy. 

We sit there, our lips connecting not just our bodies, but our souls and hearts. It's Scott that ends our link, but I can tell he didn't want to. "We should head back." He says it quietly, almost afraid to break the moment we're sharing. 

I nod and we climb off the car hood, getting into the vehicle quietly. I give him a smile, and he returns it before starting the car and driving us back to the Institute. This is great. A dream come true, with the man of my dreams. 

~*()*~ 

"So are you, like, going on another 'mission' with Scott again?" 

I stick my tongue out at Kitty and zip up my backpack. Rather than have her walk in on another of my make-out sessions, I simply told her what was going on. Unfortunately, while she's thrilled for me, she's taken to teasing me about my new relationship, especially since she's figured out that Scott's 'missions' usually involve a meal and a long kiss. Still, she is my friend, so I let her get away with it. "Not yet. But Scott likes to be spontaneous." 

"Spontaneous? Mr. 'I have my day planned out the week before'?" 

I pull my bag on and roll my eyes. In the three weeks I've been dating him, he's been anything but planned. I think it's because this is as new to him as it is to me. But we're both enjoying each other's company, and we both have never been happier. "Yes, spontaneous." Like last week he bought me flowers just because I was bummed by a failed physics quiz. He certainly didn't plan for that. He had this big celebratory dinner planned. 

"So do chicks still dig the fuzzy dude?" She giggles, and I chuckle with her. I haven't used the term 'fuzzy dude' in a while. 

"They sure do, but now he's taken, and he lets them know. And if he doesn't, I do." 

I feel Scott's arm wrap possessively around my shoulder as he says that, and grin as Kitty's giggles get louder. She's happy, Scott's happy, I'm happy. Sure, when the world finds out we're together, or mutants, or even both, it'll get rough. But we'll have our friends to help us through any situation. 

As for my relationship with Scott, things are going well, and I think they will for a long time. He's still overly protective, but I don't mind. Anytime he goes overboard I tell him and he pulls back. 

"Want to grab a burger before this afternoon's training session?" 

I gaze up into Scott's grinning face and let out a contented sigh before answering. "Of course!" We head towards his car and I reach up and touch the hand on my shoulder briefly. We don't have to say anything to convey our feelings. I love him, and even if we do break up, a part of me will always love him. Pulling away from him, I head for the passenger side of his car. 

"Hey Kurt." I look over to Scott as he unlocks his door. I notice the grin on his face has grown larger. "Cancel your plans for the evening." 

I laugh and nod, tossing my bag into the back seat and hoping in. Another day, another date, and another chance for both of us to say I love you. Thank God I did cancel my plans. 

~*()*~ 

~*()*~ 

~*()*~ 

Author's Prattle: I just saw the scene with the Bayville Siren episode where Scott told Kurt to cancel his plans, and the innuendo there was just too good to pass up. So, after two weeks, I turned this out. Not too long, nothing fancy, but there aren't many Scott/Kurt fics out there (or if there are, they aren't completed). So here's my contribution to the thin slash field. 

Now, many of you know me for my long fics, and making epic adventures out of one scene (Cipher's Elegy is a good example), but in this case this is one of my few one-shots. So there won't be a sequel, there won't be a prequel, this is it. I have a million fics to do and I'm behind on all of them. 

Disclaimers. I don't own X-Men Evolution (Marvel does) nor do I own _The Way They Were_. That's owned by...I don't remember, but it's actually one of the few history books I enjoyed. 

That's it. For Kurt angst, Cipher's Elegy has some, but he and Scott don't hook up, sorry. I hope you enjoyed this one-shot, and reviews are ALWAYS welcome. 


End file.
